


Broken Bonds

by Tarlan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faking Emily's death kept her safe, but the secret stretched the bonds of trust between the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: **mmom** 2013 - Day 18

The reason why his team at the BAU worked so well together was because they all used their strengths to cover each other's weaknesses. It made them stronger all round, giving each other someone to depend upon and to trust, which was why Emily's fake death had hit the team so hard. They had each forgiven her in time for the subterfuge but Hotch knew it would take a little longer to mend the bonds of trust that she had broken that day.

He blamed himself to some extent, aware that he would be taking a risk by keeping most of them in the dark about Emily, but it was the only way to keep her alive until he knew she was safe.

Over the course of the past few weeks, he had noticed the small ways in which individuals had reaffirmed those bonds with one another on the team, aware that he had done the same with most of them. He had seen Reid's initial anger towards J.J. but noticed it had started to mellow once they reached an understanding. In time he hoped that bond would be strong again too. For Hotch, only one person remained detached, and Hotch knew that it would be the hardest because it meant revealing a side of him that he had kept shut away in a box for such a long time.

With the last case solved and everyone heading home, Hotch knew that he might not get another chance like this for another week or more, depending on where the BAU were needed next. He waited until only Rossi remained and approached Rossi's office, knocking lightly so as to not startle the man.

"Aaron. I thought you would have gone by now."

Hotch smiled. "Nothing to rush home for. Jack's staying with his aunt tonight."

Hotch had hoped Rossi would extend an invitation to join him for dinner, as they used to do before Emily's reappearance alive and whole. He had missed the long talks that eventually moved from the couch to the bed as the topic turned from serial killers to a subject far more intimate. Lying alone in his bed night after night with just his own right hand for company was not the same. He missed David. He missed his touch and his warmth. He wanted his friend back, and if that meant opening up and spilling all his deepest secrets then Hotch was prepared to do so.

"David. I'm sorry, and I should have trusted you."

"Yes."

"But it wasn't my secret to share. Just to keep." He paused for a moment. "I've missed you."

Rossi had bowed his head but he looked up now, eyes wide at this admission from him. "And I've missed you too, my friend. But I still need a little more time."

Hotch nodded, and though it wasn't the answer he had hoped to receive, he felt a little of the coldness between them start to thaw. And for the first time since Emily walked back into their lives, it gave him hope that he could mend the broken bond between them.

END


End file.
